Drunken Lullabies
by George is hot-MrsMoony
Summary: 15 years after Remus Lupin lost it all he sits alone at the Three Broomsticks drinking. songfic to Drunken Lullabies by Flogging Molly I know most of you have never heard of this band but please give this story a chance!


Drunken Lullabies

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or this song. The song is by Flogging Molly._

_A/N- Hi it's me again. I just wanted to say that this is a one shot. And that WIRHAS and MWPP Notes are on hold until after Marching Band. Also I know most of you have never heard of this song, or Flogging Molly (They Rule!!) so please give this fic a chance, and if you read this please review! No flames but constructive criticism is good, just be nice. Also this is in Remus Lupin's POV_  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough dear?" Madam Rosmerta asked me, "Five Firewhiskys?" She looked into my bloodshot eyes and continued, "Remus what's wrong?"  
  
"Well," I slur, "in case you've forgotten its Halloween." "Yes I know." 

"I loathe Halloween." I muttered and turned back to my drink.

I closed my eyes as I took swig of my drink; it burned all the way down my throat, and soothed my frozen heart. I laugh bitterly. A drunken lullaby will sing me to sleep tonight.

"One more"

"Remus you sure want another one?" Rosmerta asked me.

"Yes" I replied curtly

"That's an awful lot of drinks."

"Ya I know!" I yell at her. Somewhere in my mind a sober thought erupts, 'you're going to have to apologize tomorrow.' I glance up at a soft thud to find another Firewhisky sitting on the bar in front of me. If Rosmerta really wanted to stop me she could, but I think she has sympathy for me. I laugh miserably at that thought, sympathy for a werewolf? I must look insane.

It's his fault I'm here though. He did this to us, we were his mates! He turned on us, just like that! And I snapped my fingers, Rosmerta glanced at me, and I shot her a grim glance. People must think I've gone mad, first I'm laughing , then I'm snapping my fingers... to who? Myself! They'll be carting me off to St Mungo's any minute now. My eyes must have softened for a split second since Rosmerta sent me a small smile. A solitary tear fell down my cheek before my eyes toughened once more. Taking another swig from my drink I lapsed back into my gloomy state.

It seems like yesterday I was 17 and sat at this very tavern with my best friends. We were goofing around like always, doing our best to ignore the fact that our world was falling apart at the seams. We were all going to battle for what was right, and what was right was never clearer to us then. It didn't always stay that pure though, in time Peter would become a Death Eater and hand Lily, James, and Harry over to Voldemort. Sirius would be caged for slaughtering Peter and 12 other Muggles, and handing the Potters over to HIM. What did Remus do? I questioned why we were fighting. I felt lost and frightened. In a way it was my fault. It was my fault my love, Cassie was murdered, it was my fault Sirius thought I was the traitor, and it IS my fault James and Lily are dead, and it is my FAULT Sirius is dead. If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened. I bring my bottle up to my lips and take another swallow, my face rigid with dormant rage.

"Remus," Rosmerta asked slowly, "it's been 15 years. Let it go."

I ignore her. She's going to try and talk to me like she has for 15 years. I used to listen but I don't anymore.

"Remus" she started but I cut her off

"Just leave me alone."

"I can't" she said gently.

"Rosmerta," I start but she cut me off.

"Remus, I'll leave you alone once you've heard this. You've been through hell. You've had to deal with the bigotry of almost everyone, and quite like Sirius Black you have been imprisoned in your mind though unlike him you are locked in you've taken those week medal bars and turned them into steel. You need to understand that it seems like a 500 years since you've seen your friends, and you know what? You'll see them again." When Rosmerta had finished she drew a collective breath.

"How long have you been planning to say that?" I asked croakily seeing as my voice didn't seem to want to work.

"For along time"

"Oh I see" I replayed taking another mouthful from my Firewhisky. My eyes glinted strangely maybe it was the booze or maybe as uncomforting as Rosmerta's words were they were true. I stood up grabbing my whiskey is I did so and swaggered over toward the door. I opened it to be greeted by the October chill and started singing my drunken lullaby.

Must it take a life for hateful eyes?

To glisten once again

Five hundred year like Gelignite

Have blown us all to hell

What saviour rests while on his cross we die?

Forgotten freedom burns

Has the Shepard led his lamps astray?

The bigot and the gun

Must it take a life for hateful eyes?

To glisten once again

Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess

Singing drunken lullabies

I watch and stare a Roisin's eyes

Turn a darker shade of red

And the bullet with this sniper lies

In their bloody gutless sell

Must we starve on crumbs from long ago?

Through bars these men made steel

Is it a great or little thing we fought?

Knelt the conscience blessed to kill

Must it take a life for hateful eyes?

To glisten once again

Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess

Singing drunken lullabies

Ah, but maybe it's the way we're taught

Or maybe it's the way we fought

But a smile never grins without tears to begin

For each kiss is a cry we all lost

Though nothing is left to gain

But for the banshee that stole the grave

Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess

Singing drunken lullabies

I sit in and dwell on faces past

Like memories seem to fade

No colour left but black and white

And soon will all turn grey

But may these shadows rise to walk again

With the blossom flowers in each our hearts

Shall beat a new found flame

Must it take a life for hateful eyes?

To glisten once again

Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess

Singing drunken lullabies

_A/N please review! Pretty please!_


End file.
